She's not pretty
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Ella podía ser todo lo que quisiera ser... menos una chica bonita, de aquellas que usan vestidos con altos tacones y claro, no se pelean con idiotas
1. Chapter 1

**"Pretty girl"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonrisas falsas, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, flashes de las múltiples cámaras a su alrededor y lo más triste de todo... Una triste mesa de comida que no le servía ni como tentempié. Era sofocante, su vista se desplazaba a cada rincón y solo se sentía más perdida. La cara le picaba, no podía dejar de sudar y eso le provocaba una incómoda comezón en el trasero, estaba usando un ridículamente corto vestido color rojo y lo peor... Unos jodidos tacones que no hacían más que triturarle los pies. ¡Dios, ¿Cómo es que seguía soportando tal situación?!

 _Ah, es cierto Kagura_ se dijo mentalmente mientras el obeso hombre de lentes frente a ella le gritaba de nuevo por su errónea pose frente a la cámara y ella cerraba sus puños con fuerza para no matarlo por haber osado gritarle. El maldito recuerdo volvía.

.

.

.

Tenía calor, sentía que sudaba como un cerdo y de nueva cuenta, estaba hambrienta. Se llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a patalear maldiciendo en voz alta importándole muy poco que estuviera recostada en una banca a la mitad de un parque y que todo aquel que pasaba huía a toda prisa de ella. Estaba molesta, con el estúpido permanentado que de nuevo se negaba a darle dinero, con su padre por haberle quitado la mesada y con su estúpido amigo por negarse a prestarle dinero.

-¡Malditos tacaños!-. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca.- Tendré que comprar esa crepa yo misma-. Murmuro.

Sus orbes zafiro se dirigieron al bolsillo izquierdo de sus holgados pantalones blancos al mismo tiempo que introducía su mano dentro de este en busca de alguna señal de efectivo. Se sintió afortunada al sentir algo duro y redondo luego de rebuscar varias veces, emocionada saco la posible moneda pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño y un ligero tic apareció en su ojo derecho al ver de lo que se trataba aquel objeto... Un botón, ¿cómo mierda llega un botón a su bolsillo? Se preguntaba completamente furiosa y frustrada.

De nuevo comenzó a patalear, solo que esta vez también golpeaba con fuerza los botes de basura y pateaba con fuerza la banca en la que anteriormente estaba recostada. Los presentes observaban a lo lejos a una molesta adolescente de larga cabellera bermellón a la mitad de un berrinche, la chica en cuestión usaba unos holgados pantalones blancos que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y un suéter rojo que parecía ser más grande que su cuerpo, algunos pensaban que tal vez era una chica despechada sacando toda su furia, otros que tal vez era una estudiante frustrada por sus calificaciones, pero no, Kagura era solo una chica de 16 años molesta porque no podía comprarse un crepa.

-¡Líder!-. Un grupo de chicos se aproximaba a toda prisa llamando la atención de Kagura, ella detuvo su actuar justo en el momento en el que los cinco chicos llegaron hasta ella.

-¿Que hacen aquí chicos?-. Cuestionó ella con un tono de molestia provocando que, inteligentemente, los chicos retrocedieran varios pasos.

-¿Po... Por qué se ve tan molesta líder?-. Preguntó un de los chicos un tanto temeroso por la posible reacción de la chica, era lógico, aún tenía el morado en el ojo que la chica le causo luego de haber intentado asaltarla la semana pasada.

-Problemas financieros-. Dijo con indiferencia mientras de retiraba unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos del rostro.

-¡Los problemas de la líder son nuestros problemas!-. Exclamaron los cinco chicos al unísono.

¿Acaso esos feos chicos que jugaban a ser criminales era enviados por dios? ¿Era posible que ellos tuvieran la llave a su felicidad? No lo sabía, pero Kagura recobró la fe. Estaba feliz, tanto que dejo ver una sonrisa llena de esperanza, tan hermosa que dejó a aquellos chicos completamente sonrojados. Ninguno podía negarlo, la poco femenina y poderosa chica que ellos consideraban su líder, tenía un muy bello rostro.

-¿Ustedes me darán dinero?-. Cuestionó esperanzada extendiendo su mano a la espera de los billetes que pudieran darle.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, los chicos frente a ella se convirtieron en piedra. Dos de ellos comenzaron a temblar y los otros tres comenzaron a planear formas de escape seguros.

-Líder... Yo... Em... No tengo dinero-. Dijo un valiente.

-Yo tampoco

-Ni yo

-¡Perdóneme líder!

-¡Me cortaré un dedo por esto pero no me haga nada!

Estaban aterrados, sabían de lo que la chica era capaz. Pero ella solo los miro de arriba a abajo expresando decepción en su mirada, pocos segundos después suspiro resignada.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo sin ánimos imaginándose que a aquellas crepas que tanto deseaba le salían alas y volaban lejos de ella.-Fuera de mi vista bastardos-. Ordenó.

-¡Líder!-. Gritó uno de ellos llamando la atención de la chica.-Creo que es donde puede conseguir dinero-. Sugirió.

No estaba muy segura del porqué, pero Kagura ya se encontraba caminando detrás de aquellos chicos que la llevaban al lugar donde "ganaría dinero fácilmente". Ellos parecían emocionados, hablando sobre como la chica ganaría dinero de la forma más fácil posible; ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez ese grupo de idiotas la usarían para robar un banco y eso no era nada bueno, se mancharía de mucha sangre luego de golpearlos por intentar enredarla en semejante locura.

-¡Llegamos!-. Gritaron los cinco de una forma victoriosa.

La chica elevo su vista y frente a ellos estaba otro grupo de seis chicos, usaban uniformes de otra escuela y algunos llevaban las orejas perforadas, eran feos, como si alguien les hubiese destrozado la cara a batazos. Parecían ser un grupo de otakus que jugaban a ser _Bosozokus*._ Nunca vio tanta ridiculez junta.

-Aquí esta bastardos, ¡nuestra líder!-. Exclamó uno de los ridículos chicos que la había llevado hasta ese circo.

-¿Esa mocosa?-. Cuestionó uno de los otros clavando su vista en Kagura.

-¡Idiotas no saben con quien se meten!-. Exclamó el chico.-Nadie puede con nuestra líder.

 _Estos tipos son peores que Shinpachi_ pensaba la chica fastidiada. Lo sabía, no debió confiar de ese grupo de idiotas que la seguían desde que les dio una paliza, la mejor opción que tenía ahora era alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

-¡Apuesto 100 a que esa zorra no puede contra uno de nosotros!-. Grito el otro.

Kagura detuvo su escape por dos razones, la primera, ese tipo estaba hablando de dinero real y la segunda, ese tipo la había llamado "zorra". Sin duda le sacaría la mierda con o sin dinero.

-Oye tu saco de mierda, repite eso-. Amenazó la chica.

El otro soltó una fuerte carcajada y sus acompañantes comenzaron a reír con él. Kagura sonrió confiada acercándose lentamente a aquel chico como una leona cazando a su presa, sostuvo del cuello de la camisa al chico y lo acerco lo más posible a su rostro causando el mutismo entre todos los presentes.

-¿Dijiste 100 cierto?-. Cuestionó sin esperar respuesta.

Kagura era fuerte, provenía de una familia que se caracterizaba por eso, además estaban las enseñanzas de su padre y las constantes peleas en las que terminaba metida. Por esa misma razón la chica tuvo la suficiente fuerza para ser capaz de elevar al chico con un solo brazo. Los presentes gritaron sorprendidos ante aquella imagen, ella solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas al chico causando que este volara por los cielos a gran velocidad.

Solo pudo escucharse su estruendoso aterrizaje mientras la chica de sacudía las manos.

-¿Y mi dinero?-. Cuestionó.

-¡A... Aquí esta!-. Pago uno de ellos antes de salir corriendo.

Los idiotas tenían razón, era el dinero más fácil que había ganado o eso pensaba mientras contaba los billetes y los chicos alrededor de ella la adulaban.

-¡Kyaa mi nariz!-. Se escuchó un grito lejano.

Era una voz femenina, posiblemente una tipa resbalo y se hizo un rasguño en la nariz, nada importante, no era su problema. O eso pensó hasta que vio como un molesto hombre se aproximaba a donde ellos estaban.

-¡Corra líder!-. Gritaron los chicos alejándose a toda prisa del lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. Decía confundida.

El hombre llego hasta donde ella estaba, se quedó observándola unos segundos antes de levantar el brazo dejando ver al derrotado chico que llevaba arrastrando.

-Oye tú, ¿sabes de quien es esto?-. Cuestiono el hombre señalando al chico que ella había lanzado hace apenas unos minutos.

-Mío no es-. Respondió.-Pero hace apenas un rato lo lancé-. Agregó despreocupada.

-¡¿Tu?!-. Gritó el hombre quien de un segundo a otro pareció intentar controlar la furia.- ¿Así que fuiste tú niña? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Por supuesto, gane una buena cantidad de dinero-. Dijo ella.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Tú niña tonta acabas de romperle la nariz a Akane-chan!-. Gritó.

No tenía idea de quien era esa, por lo tanto, no era su problema.

-¿Y?-. Cuestionó.

-¡Tienes que pagar por esto! ¡Llamare a la policía!-. Ese hombre era demasiado exagerado para un accidente.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó la chica sintiéndose indignada, ¿desde cuando lanzar a un chico era un crimen?

-Lastimaste a una celebridad-. Respondió el hombre hablando con tal seriedad, como si hubiese matado a aquella persona que "supuestamente" había lastimado.

La joven se quedó en silencio pensando en la profundidad del asunto, por las palabras del hombre solo le había roto la nariz, además ella veía mucha televisión y nunca había escuchado el nombre de aquella persona, entonces no era famosa.

-Haz lo quieras, yo tengo que comprar una crepa-. Respondió despreocupadamente.

El hombre estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo hasta que lo observo bien, sus ojos eran de un tono zafiro tan brillante y profundo, su cabellera parecía ser sedosa y su rostro era como el de una delicada muñeca... No había duda, ella era mejor que la chica llorona que no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Espere señorita!-. Probablemente estaba teniendo la idea más loca del mundo.-Podemos arreglar esto sin llamar a la policía.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, preguntándose de que pediría su crepa.

-Escucha Akane-chan tiene un trabajo muy importante que hacer hoy, pero ya que tú la lastimaste, tú puedas sustituirla-. Sugirió.

-¿Estás loco?-. Grito la chica que llegaba detrás de él olvidándose por completo del dolor.- ¡Hoy es una sesión muy importante!

-¿Trabajo? ¡Ha buena esa!-. Rio Kagura

-Anda, se te pagara una verdadera fortuna ¿no te interesa? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama?-. Insistió el hombre.

Sonaba tentador, pero no estaba muy segura de que trabajo se trataba, aunque el estúpido permanentado con el que vivía le había enseñado que aceptar cualquier trabajo por dinero era algo bueno, la palabra sesión le sonaba extraña.

-No lo sé-. Expreso la chica.

-Anda, será divertido, solo tienes que sonreír y tendrás dinero, no habrá policías y tendrás... La mesa de comida, ropa...

-¿Dijiste comida?-. Al fin hablaba su idioma.

.

.

.

-Fui engañada-. Murmuro para sí misma.

-¡Kagura por quinta vez no estés tan rígida!-. Gritó el obeso hombre frente a ella que sostenía una cámara entre sus manos.

La chica estaba harta, en cualquier segundo se quitaría uno de los estúpidos tacones y se lo lanzaría en la cabeza de ese hombre por osar gritarle. Desgraciadamente no podía, suspiro tratando de obedecer las órdenes del hombre gritón mientras que su mirada se dirigía al hombre que la había engañado, ahí estaba ese idiota sonriendo como si estuviera disculpándose con todos a su alrededor menos con ella. ¡Con quien debía disculparse era con ella! ¡Le mintió!

 _-Escucha Kagura, esta sesión es muy importante así que haz todo lo que ordene el fotógrafo ¿de acuerdo?-. Le decía "el engañador de chicas inocentes" mientras se transportaban en un auto.-No es nada difícil-. Ahí era donde le mentía, no menciono la parte de los tacones y la plasta de maquillaje._

 _-De acuerdo, pero págame por adelantado-. Respondía la chica mientras jugaba con la ventana._

 _-Hecho, ¡Ah! Más vale que no hagas algo similar a lo que hiciste con ese chico que lastimo a nuestra Akane-chan-. Advirtió el hombre._

 _-Sí, si lo prometo-. Respondió ella._

 _No debí prometerlo_ pensaba la chica mientras trataba de sonreír frente a la cámara. Sería muy fácil destruir aquella cámara, pero lo prometió y estaba recibiendo dinero así que solo le queda aplicar las palabras que cierto hombre permanentado le enseño, el dinero siempre tiene la razón.

-¡Señor Kitamura! ¡Él está aquí!-. Grito una chica dirigiéndose al fotógrafo.

El hombre dejo de tomarle fotos a Kagura y sonrió mientras le decía algunas cosas a aquella chica. Por su parte Kagura solo se quedaba observando, el breve momento de descanso era perfecto para tratar de recuperar la calma y no asesinar a todos.

-Kagura lo has hecho bien hasta ahora-. Le dijo su engañador tocándole el hombre.

-Deja de mentir bastardo, esto es jodidamente difícil, no me largo solo porque me pagaste y Gin-chan dice que si hay dinero hay que hacer el trabajo… ¿o lo había dicho el sujeto del comercial de pasta de dientes?-. Decía la chica.

-Tranquila, ya casi terminamos, solo un par de fotos más tu sola e iniciamos la segunda sesión-. Dijo el hombre.

-¡¿Segunda?!-. Gritó la chica.

-Bien Kagura terminemos-. Interrumpió el fotógrafo.-Estas últimas fotos son sencillas, solo tienes que sentarte en ese sofá como si estuvieras en tu hogar-. Decía señalando el sofá de utilería que rápidamente habían acomodado detrás de ella.

La chica sonrió por primera vez desde que llego al lugar, finalmente las cosas parecían ser fáciles. Tranquilamente se dirigió al sofá dejándose caer en este, reposo su cabeza sobre su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que levantaba la pierna izquierda para dejarla reposar sobre la pierna derecha y para terminar su pose, la chica introdujo su dedo meñique en su nariz como si fuera el acto más natural del mundo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-. Gritó el fotógrafo.

-¿No lo ve? posando como me ordeno-. Respondió ella despreocupadamente.-Seria más natural si me dieran un tazón con papas fritas y…

-¡No!-. Gritó.-Solo siéntate como aquella chica-. Dijo señalando a la chica que estaba sentada detrás del fotógrafo.

Kagura lo hizo así, se acomodó con la espalda recta y sus piernas perfectamente cruzadas. El fotógrafo finalmente sonrió tomando las fotografías antes de que Kagura hiciera un movimiento que lo arruinase.

-¡Terminamos!-. Anunció.-Preparen a la chica para la siguiente sesión rápido-. Ordenó.

Todas las personas a su alrededor corrían de un lado a otro, gritándose unos a otros. Ella ni siquiera supo en que momento varias chicas la había rodeado y le cambiaban la ropa a una velocidad casi inhumana. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba usando un vestido blanco con flores rosas con su cabellera suelta siendo cubierta por un sombrero.

-Se ve muy linda Kagura-san-. Le susurro una de las chicas mientras la encaminaba de regreso al estudio.

El ambiente había cambiado, se veía más casual, incluso el sofá desapareció y solo quedaba ese fondo blanco en la pared

-¡Okita-san por aquí!-. Decía el fotógrafo.

Kagura dio la vuelta y pudo ver cómo le indicaba el camino a un chico un tanto más alto que ella de cabellera castaña que usaba unas gafas de sol a pesar de que estuvieran dentro de un estudio. El chico de la nada clavo su vista en Kagura dejando ver una amable sonrisa.

-¿Es ella?-. Le cuestiono al fotógrafo.

-¡Ah sí! ella es Kagura, ¿es linda cierto?-. Le respondía.-Kagura ven aquí, iniciaremos la segunda sesión de inmediato.

Kagura obedeció aquella orden acercándose al par de sujetos, el castaño parecía estarla mirando a través de sus oscuras gafas haciendo que ella se sintiese incomoda, mientras tanto el fotógrafo preparaba todo.

-¡Iniciemos de una vez!, ¡Kagura haz tu mejor esfuerzo!-. Gritó el fotógrafo, Kagura quiso golpearlo.

-Me imagino que es tu primera vez aquí-. Hablaba el castaño al mismo tiempo que se retiraba las gafas, su rostro era perfecto, sus facciones delicadas le daban un aspecto atractivo y por si fuera poco, el tono carmesí de sus ojos resultaba hipnótico.-Mi nombre es Okita Sougo, te ayudare en cualquier problema que tengas, así que no estés nerviosa-. Sonrió.

Ese chico era…

-Muy bien, me gustaría ver algo como si estuvieran jugando juntos-. Ordenó el fotógrafo

¿Jugando juntos? Entonces… ¿debería golpear al chico? Es decir, así jugaba con su hermano mayor en su infancia. Kagura seguía preguntándose mientras el chico a su lado se acercaba a ella rodeando su cintura para elevarla un poco y antes de que ella protestara comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre haciéndola reír. Rápidamente el fotógrafo capto aquella imagen que frente a la cámara parecía ser juego de pareja aunque Kagura no lo tomaba así.

-¡Perfecto!-. Exclamó el fotógrafo para sorpresa de la chica, ¿Dónde estaban sus gritos histéricos?

-Eso fue…-. Decía Kagura.

-Bastante sencillo-. Respondió el chico.

Kagura no dijo nada, no importa por donde lo viese, ese chico le había ayudado así que su deber era darle las gracias. Pero antes la sesión debía continuar. Las siguientes tomas sucedieron más rápido de lo que Kagura imaginó, en la primera toma el chico la cargo como si fuese una princesa y la expresión de sorpresa de Kagura daba la imagen de una inocente pareja avergonzada, en la siguiente toma el chico tiro del brazo a Kagura haciendo que ella aterrizara en su pecho como si se abrazaran, en la siguiente el chico le hizo cosquillas en la espalda a la chica para que pareciera que estuvieran bailando. Por alguna razón, la chica no se había molestado, es decir, ese chico estaba tocándola pero al mismo tiempo de esa forma le ayudaba, no podía enojarse con él.

-Solo una toma más, han hecho un buen trabajo Kagura, Okita-san-. Anunció el fotógrafo, Kagura asintió pensando que ese tipo gordo podía ser cortes si se lo proponía.-En la última toma necesito una perfecta demostración de amor.

-¿Amor?-. Cuestionó Kagura confundida.

Antes de terminar de procesar aquella palabra el chico le tomo del brazo, su mano derecha se posó en la nuca de ella acercándola lo más posible a su rostro. Todos los presentes se quedaron enternecidos por la tan hermosa escena de un beso que ambos protagonizaban y el fotógrafo no dudo en sacar la mayor cantidad posible de fotos. El sombrero de la chica los cubría a la perfección… detrás de este estaba Kagura completamente sorprendida de tener el rostro del chico tan cerca del de ella, sentía su respiración y veía claramente sus ojos carmesí que no expresaban nada. Quería alejarse, pero el chico estaba usando demasiada fuerza para mantenerla cerca.

-¡Eso ha sido perfecto!-. Exclamó el fotógrafo y finalmente el chico la soltó.

Kagura se alejó varios pasos de él tratando de procesar lo sucedido, nunca en su vida había tenido a NADIE tan cerca de su cara, nunca había sentido una respiración rosándole los labios ni muchos menos había visto por tanto tiempo los ojos de alguien. El corazón le latía como un loco mientras todos a su alrededor hablaban de lo tan perfecta que salió la escena. Bien dejando "aquello" de lado, gracias a ese chico había hechos las cosas bien sin enojarse en el proceso. Aun debía darle las gracias.

No estaba acostumbra a dar las gracias, pero aun así aspiro profundo acercándose al chico que de nuevo se colocaba sus gafas oscuras y se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es usted maravilloso Okita-san-. Dijo una de las maquillistas acercándose al chico.

-Piérdete fea-. Respondió seco haciendo que aquella chica se sorprendiera quedándose inmóvil.- ¿No me oíste?-. Frunció el ceño.

-Ah si-. Dijo la chica asustada alejándose a toda prisa de ahí.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntaba Kagura. Por su parte el chico clavo su vista en ella.

-Ah tu ¿a qué hora piensas darme las gracias?-. Le cuestionó. Kagura se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió confundida.

-¿Eres tonta? Sabes lo pesada que estas, pesas más que un maldito cerdo, fue bastante cansado para mí-. Dijo él.

¿Ese tipo estaba insultándola? Pero hace apenas unos minutos parecía ser un tipo amable ¿Qué tenía doble personalidad?

-¿Y bien enana?-. Dijo el chico colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.-Debes ser agradecida, de no ser por mi habrías arruinado todo, gracias a mí no eres una inútil perra.

-Oye… ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?-. Cuestionó Kagura comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Así que tienes lengua? pensé que eras otra de esas chicas que le había ofrecido el culo al fotógrafo para obtener una oportunidad y por eso no decía nada-. Dijo él.

-¿Quién rayos piensas que soy, idiota?-. Oficialmente, estaba molesta, al diablo las malditas gracias que pensaba darle.

-Una perra que hace todo lo que le ordenen-. Respondió sonriendo burlón.

Todos los presentes a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio, todos lo sabían, sabían qué tipo de personalidad tenía el más atractivo modelo juvenil Okita Sougo o como todos los empleados lo llamaban a sus espaldas… El príncipe Sádico. Todos pensaban lo mismo, muy probablemente ya había logrado hacer llorar a la chica, era obvio, ella temblaba y tenía la cabeza baja, era obvio que ya estaba llorando.

-Al diablo…-. Murmuró la chica.-Al diablo con la maldita promesa que le hice a ese estafador-. Agrego.-Tu maldito bastardo ¿piensas que puedes burlarte de Kagura-sama de esa forma?

-¿Kagura-sama? ¿Una enana con cara de estúpida como tú?-. Reto él.

-Estúpido-. Dijo ella.

El comenzó a reír colocando su mano en la barbilla de ella para acercarla a su rostro.

-No deberías hablarme así, acaso quieres un castigo-. Le susurro.

 _Suficiente_ fue su único pensamiento antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara al chico haciendo que este callera al suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito sádico hijo de puta!-. Grito.- ¡Yo me largo de aquí!-. Grito yéndose.

Pero antes, el chico logro sostenerla del pie haciendo que ella callera al suelo sin darle tiempo de meter las manos.

-¡Tu maldita perra!-. Grito el chico.

-Kagura-san-. Le gritaba el hombre que en primer lugar la había llevado a ese maldito infierno.-Yo la llevo-. Decía tratando de ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-Vete al diablo, todos ustedes váyanse, en especial tu maldito idiota-. Dijo Kagura señalando especialmente al chico.

Finalmente la chica salió del lugar pateando todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, no volvería a caer en un engaño de esos, nunca más.

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la escena protagonizada por esos dos, el fotógrafo lloraba porque entre las cosas que la chica había pateado estaba la cámara y Okita saúgo se quedaba observando el camino por el que ella se había ido.

-Esa maldita-. Murmuraba.

-¡Okita-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?-. Preguntaba un hombre de lentes que lo había acompañado al lugar.

-No es nada-. Respondió el.

-Vaya, esa chica tan vulgar ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a golpearlo?-. Decía el hombre.-Tiene el rostro de un ángel pero su actitud es horrible.

-¿Qué diablos dices Kamiyama?-. Respondió Sougo.-Esa estúpida chica… ella no es nada linda.

-Bueno… a mí me pareció que si-. Respondió.-Pero después de esto no la contrataran así que es un alivio para usted no volver a verla.

-Te equivocas-. Dijo el.-Más vale que busques a esa zorra, debe pagarme por esto.

-Pero…-. Trato de decir.

-Es una orden-. Sentencio.-Encuentra a esa estúpida y nada linda chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Strong or Pretty?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡¿Qué?!-. Estaba completamente sorprendida de modo que fue incapaz de controlarse gritando con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos los presentes giraron su vista rápidamente al lugar de donde provino aquel grito, ella reacciono sintiéndose avergonzada ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase y de su "nada contento" profesor. Estaba en problemas, así que solo fue capaz de dejar ver una ligera sonrisa mientras se disculpaba y sostenía con todas sus fuerzas aquel pedazo de papel que contenía la "gran revelación".

-Tokugawa… ¿Tal vez quiera contarle a la clase su tan "impactante" conversación con la joven Yato?-. Cuestionó con clara molestia su profesor

La joven respiró hondo dirigiendo su vista a la chica de cabellos bermellón sentada a su lado con una expresión de súplica, como si le pidiera que se inventara alguna otra cosa. Estaba perdida, el corazón seguía latiéndole rápido por lo que recién leía en la nota de su mejor amiga. No lo quedaba más, solo despedirse de esta vida.

-Está bien profesor-. Murmuró la chica elevando el pedazo de papel a su altura para poder leerlo.- _Soyo-chan… ¿El profesor estará consiente de que tiene la cremallera abajo?_

El resto de la clase comenzó a reír, Soyo solo rogaba porque aquello haya sido suficiente para no tener que decir el verdadero contenido de la nota mientras el profesor al que acaba de humillar parecía estar conteniendo la ira.

-Tokugawa, Yato, a la oficina del director-. Gruño enrojecido debido a la ira.- ¡Ahora!-. Gritó.

-¡Si!-. Obedecieron ambas chicas rápidamente desapareciendo en un instante del salón de clase.

Caminaban tan rápido como sus pies les permitían por los vacíos pasillos de la institución, ninguna era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Subieron por las escaleras llegando hasta el último piso, la joven de cabellos bermellón abrió una puerta y le permitió primero el paso a su mejor amiga, una vez que ambas cruzaron aquella puerta fue cuando fueron capaces de dejar salir aquellas carcajadas que contuvieron durante todo el camino.

-¡Soyo-chan eres una genio!-. Pronunció Kagura en medio de su fuerte risa.

-¡Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente!-. Respondió la joven de cabellos azabache riendo de igual manera.

-¡Eres la mejor!-. Agrego Kagura abrazando a su mejor amiga.

Ninguna de las dos pudo dejar de reír por un tiempo, la clase de la que habían sido expulsadas llegó a su fin, pero ambas siguieron ocultas en la azotea burlándose de la tan bochornosa situación por la que habían pasado. Cuando fueron capaces de detenerse se quedaron recostadas en el suelo observando el cielo disfrutando del aire fresco que soplaba y de la tranquilidad fuera de la clase.

-¡Es cierto!-. Gritó Soyo de una segundo a otro, rápidamente se levantó del suelo girando su vista a donde estaba su mejor amiga mirándola fijamente.- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que fuiste modelo por un día?!-. Gritó la chica.

-Ah-. Kagura rodó los ojos.-No es gran cosa…un montón de tonterías y un tipo me dijo que me pagaría si aceptaba, pero me mintió dijo que sería algo sencillo.

-¡Dejando de lado el hecho de que le hiciste caso a un extraño! ¿Por qué no me llamaste en ese momento?-. Chilló Soyo.- ¡Han sido demasiadas ocasiones las que he intentado hacerte ver bonita y nunca lo permites! ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Para qué modelaste? ¿Cuándo veré tus fotos?-. Cuestionó.

-Eh… en un estudio con un gordo mandón, fue un fastidio ese hijo de puta no dejaba de decirme que hacer, no tengo idea y… aquel tipo dijo que luego de lo sucedido lo más probable es que se deshagan de mis fotos y algo de que su carrera estaba arruinada-. Dijo Kagura respondiendo cada una de las preguntas de Soyo.

-¿Lo que sucedió? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dime todo Kagura-chan!-. Demandó Soyo.

Kagura se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, con solo escuchar la pregunta de Soyo se le vino a la mente el rostro de aquel " _bastardo cara de niña"_ como lo había bautizado, apretó la quijada y comenzó a contar del uno al cien en un intento de recuperar la calma. Ella misma estaba impresionada como con solo recordar el rostro de aquel sujeto basto para ponerla furiosa.

-Un sádico…-. Vociferó.

-¿Sádico?-. Cuestionó Soyo sintiéndose confundida.

-¡Ah ese hijo de puta!-. Gritó.- ¡Es un milagro que jamás lo volveré a ver!

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-. Soyo estaba preocupada.

-Pues ese tipo…

Un fuerte golpe detuvo el hablar de Kagura, la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta y frente a ellas estaba un alto hombre de risada cabellera.

-¿Así que aquí se escondieron par de escapistas? ¡Kagura deja de envenenar el cerebro de Tokugawa-chan!-. Grito el hombre al mismo tiempo que usaba el libro de entre sus manos para golpear a la aludida en la cabeza.

-¡Gin-chan!-. Gritó Kagura.

-¡Ginpachi-sensei!-. Gritó Soyo aterrada.

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo-. Pronunció el hombre.

.

.

.

Los brazos les dolían y estaban sudando, pero no había con quien quejarse, las dos chicas estaban solas en medio de un vacío salón de clase. Ya eran dos horas desde que las clases habían terminado, pero ambas chicas seguían castigadas por haberse burlado de un profesor e intento de escape. Llevaban esas dos horas escribiendo una y otra vez algo como _"Debo respetar a mi profesor_ ", era un fastidio, para Kagura sería realmente sencillo salir por la ventana y brincar la barda para irse, pero su mejor amiga no era capaz de hacer aquellas cosas ella era ese tipo de chicas raras, de las que se comportan correctamente.

-Muy bien fuera de mi vista-. Anuncio el hombre de rizados cabellos adentrándose al salón donde las dos chicas se encontraban.

-¿De verdad?-. Cuestionó esperanzada Kagura.

-Por supuesto tonta, no quiero trabajar horas extras-. Respondió.

-¡Es usted el mejor profesor!-. Exclamo Soyo con alegría.

-Sí, si lo que sea-. Respondió el hombre.

-Nos vamos ahora-. Exclamó Kagura tomando sus cosas.-Gin-chan iré con Soyo un rato-. Anunció al hombre antes de salir del salón.

-¡Deja de enseñarle cosas a Tokugawa! ¡Y no llegues tarde mi casa no es un hotel!-. Le gritó el hombre mientras ambas chicas se alejaban.

Antes de que otra cosa pudiese suceder, ambas chicas habían abandonado por completo el instituto y caminaban por las calles planeando algún lugar interesante al cual ir luego de su tan cansado día.

-¡Estaría genial una paleta helada!-. Exclamó Soyo al visualizar una tienda a escasos pasos de ella.

-¡Andando!-. Vocifero Kagura pareciendo emocionada, su mejor amiga de nuevo le había leído el pensamiento.

Entraron a la tienda agradeciendo porque esta tuviese aire acondicionado, Kagura tomo una paleta helada de fresa mientras que Soyo tomo una de limón, ambas chicas coincidieron en la excelente idea de quedarse ahí al menos hasta terminar sus paletas ya que el calor en el exterior terminaría derritiéndolas en escasos segundos. Kagura observaba a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez en ese lugar, entonces, de la nada sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en ella.

-¿Es ella?

-Es parecida.

-¿Pero ya la viste bien? Su uniforme está completamente desarreglado

-¿Y quién diablos usas pantalones bajo la falda?

-Es una coincidencia.

 _¿Qué mierda?_ Se preguntaba Kagura girando su vista a lugar de donde las voces provenían, era el estante de revistas, ahí estaba un grupo de chicas de secundaria claramente menores que ella observándola de arriba abajo sin disimular.

-Kagura-chan, solo no les saques sangre ¿de acuerdo?-. Pronunció Soyo, no la iba a detener, luego de años de conocerla sabía que eso era algo imposible así que solo le quedaba intentar convencerla de no cometer un crimen.

-Ya lo sé Soyo-chan-. Respondió Kagura antes de dirigirse a aquel grupo de chicas.- ¡Oigan ustedes que tanto me miran!-. Gritó.

-¡Mierda si es ella!-. Exclamó una de las chicas.

-¿Qué soy?-. Reto Kagura.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de salir con él?-. Preguntó otra de ellas.

-¿De qué hablan?-. Decía Kagura esta vez un tanto más confundida que molesta.

-Kagura-chan…-. Esa era la voz de Soyo.

Kagura dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga justo detrás de ella con una revista entre sus manos, la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable por lo que provoco la preocupación de Kagura.

-Soyo-chan ¿Qué pasa?-. Cuestionó Kagura preocupada, el grupo de chicas aprovecho para huir.

-Tu… tu… tu…-. Trataba de decir, elevó la revista a la altura de su rostro y le dio la vuelta dejando ver a Kagura la portada de esta.-Estas en la portada…

Sintió asco, podría vomitar en cualquier segundo, estaba segura de eso. Justo frente a sus ojos estaba esa asquerosa revista de chicas con contenido aburrido que tanto odiaba, pero eso no era lo que causaba que su estómago se revolviese, lo asqueroso, el terror, la imagen más grotesca que sus ojos pudieron ver fue la foto… Ella siendo cargada como una princesa por aquel tipo sádico que dejaba ver su más falsa sonrisa.

-Estas en la portada-. Repitió Soyo.- ¡Estas en la portada con Okita Sougo-kun!-. Exclamó con tal emoción como si se tratara de un príncipe o un rey.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabes quién es ese sujeto?!-. Gritó Kagura.- ¡No lo repitas frente a mí!

-¡Tengo que ver el resto!-. Exclamó Soyo emocionada comenzando a recorrer página por página de la revista.

Ahí estaban todas y cada una de las fotos que a Kagura tanto trabajo le costó tomarse, no podía creerlo, se veía diferente, no podía reconocerse. La chica que estaba en las fotos no podía ser ella, ella no era de las chicas que usaban vestidos "a la moda" ni el "maquillaje de la temporada", ella no era aquello que estaba escrito en letras grandes en aquel artículo de la revista.

- _"Pretty Girl" la nueva línea de ropa para chicas bonitas… -._ Leía Soyo.- _Encantará al chico de tus sueños-._ Aquella oración estaba en letras brillantes justo en la peor foto.

Kagura no lo resistió. Devolvió el desayuno de hace tres días en el contenedor de basura de la tienda, _¡Eso no paso! ¿Cierto?_ Se preguntaba recordando la foto, aquella donde daba la impresión de que ella y aquel sujeto se besaban, ella no recordaba esa parte, ¿estaba editada?

-¡Kagura-chan tu besaste a Okita-kun!-. Gritó Soyo completamente sorprendida.- ¡Eso no lo mencionaste!

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!-. Gritó Kagura.- ¡¿Y cómo sabes quién ese sádico?!

-¿Cuál sádico? ¡Él es Okita Sougo-kun todo el mundo lo conoce!-. Respondió Soyo.

Kagura no lo podía creer, ese bastardo era famoso, ¿Qué tenía de fama? ¿Su cara de niña?

-Soyo-chan ese tipo es un sádico-. Trato de explicar Kagura.

-¿Cómo va ser un sádico con esta tierna carita?-. Decía Soyo señalando la foto en la que el chico sonreía.-No puedo creerlo, estas en la portada junto con Okita-kun ¡Es algo maravilloso!

-¿Maravilloso?-. Kagura no podía estar más en desacuerdo, observo el estante de revistas, su cara estaba en la mayoría, era su fin, tendría que abandonar el país, tal vez volver a china con su padre o andar de un lado a otro como su hermano mayor o podría incendiar el puesto de revistas, todas parecían ser buenas ideas.-Soyo-chan por favor ponme una bolsa de papel en la cabeza-. Suplico.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Ahora todos verán que en verdad eres una chica linda-. Trato de decir Soyo.

-¿Linda yo?-. Cuestionó Kagura.

-¡Por supuesto! Si te quitaras los pantalones de gimnasia y te peinaras de manera distinta, dejaras de pelear con chicos, ni dijeras guarradas, ni comieras de esa forma y….

-Soyo-chan estas cambiando todo de mi-. Dijo Kagura.

-No… lo que trato de decir es que eres una linda chica pero… no todos lo notan-. Se explicó.-Es como belleza interior.

-No soy nada de eso-. Respondió Kagura.

-Lo eres-. Insistió Soyo.

-Me iré a casa antes de vomitar de nuevo-. Respondió Kagura.

Sus fuerzas se habían ido, caminaba por las calles sintiéndose observaba por todos a su alrededor, su vida había llegado a su fin, no podía volver a salir a las calles luego de aquellas fotos. Su imagen de chica fuerte se fue al caño.

 _Para Shinpachi dejo su juego de video que tome el año pasado, para Gin-chan sus dulces importados que estaban ocultos bajo su cama, a papi le devuelvo su ridículo peluquín y a mi estúpido hermano mayor… que él se vaya a la mierda._

Frunció el ceño arrugando la hoja de papel antes de lanzarla lo más lejos que su fuerza le permitiera. ¿Cómo termino escribiendo su testamento? Ah sí, no quería volver a casa, seguramente su "querido" tutor ya había visto aquella revista y la esperaba ansioso para burlarse de ella por las próximas dos semanas. En solo pensar en eso le daban deseos de arrojarse de algún puente.

-¡Fíjate estúpida!-. Pronunciaron varias voces empujándola, Kagura elevo la vista

Justo delante de ella había un grupo de chicos de secundaria, muy parecido al grupo de idiotas que la seguían a veces, eran seis en específico.

 _Eres una chica linda…_

Las palabras de su mejor amiga sonaban en su cabeza, no podía estar más equivocada, ella no era linda, ni pequeña, ni débil… Ella era una chica fuerte, de aquellas que daban palizas a los que osaban insultarla, como la que estaba a punto de darle a aquellos sujetos.

.

.

.

Trago de golpe lo que le quedaba de la bebida, mantenía el ceño fruncido sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor, no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto sucedido hace unos días, en su aquella chica, esa chica que fue capaz de retarlo. No podía borrar su rostro de su mente.

-Okita-san, Okita-san…-. Le llamaba el hombre de gruesa gafas, pero era inútil, el chico lo ignoraba por completo.- ¡Okita-san!

-¡¿Qué?!-. Le gritó de una vez.-Más vale que sea importante Kamiyama.

-Hoy hubo una reunión por su contrato con la marca de ropa para que se le tomaron fotos con aquella chica…-. Se explicaba.

-¿Y eso que?-. Cuestionó.

-Pues vera… ella, ella fue elegida la imagen principal de la marca-. Concluyo recordando lo sucedido en la reunión.

 _-¡Es ella! ¡Ella debe ser!-. Exclamaba un hombre mayor señalando la fotografía proyectada de la chica._

 _Los presentes estaban confundidos, una de las peores fotos donde la chica estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas metiendo su dedo en la su nariz ¿Cómo pudo ser elegida?_

 _-Señor presidente disculpe, pero esa chica…-. Trataba de decir unos de los hombres._

 _-Es perfecta, ¡Solo mírela! Tan segura de sí misma, sin miedo a que la vean picarse la nariz, es auténtica-. Decía el hombre._

 _-Más bien vulgar-. Dijo uno de los presentes._

 _-Ella representa todo lo que busco-. Dijo el hombre.-Ella es la imagen de la línea "Pretty Girl", la quiero en todas las portadas hoy y tráiganla ante mí._

 _-Pero señor…-. Insistía uno._

 _-La quiero aquí, mañana en la mañana._

No pudo evitar reírse una vez que su asistente termino el relato, ¿era así de sencillo? ¿Tan pronto haría que esa chica pagara? Ahora, eso explicaba ver las fotos con ella en cualquier puesto de revistas.

-No voy a mentir… Estoy ansioso porque sea mañana-. Sonrió el chico dejándose caer en su sofá.


End file.
